


vignette

by inyourorbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Adding tags and characters as I go, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, One Shot Collection, Stand Alone, Suggestive Themes, They're soft lbh, Yvesoul - Freeform, chuulip - Freeform, past chuuves, prompts, some/most in the same universe, the others will make appearances - Freeform, viseul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inyourorbit/pseuds/inyourorbit
Summary: A collection of Yvesoul one-shots.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 34
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

Sooyoung didn't want to get up. She barely wanted to open her eyes as the sunlight streamed in through the blinds. Most of all, she didn't want to leave Jinsol. Waking up next to her was one of Sooyoung's favorite things. It was a more recent change for them and she loved it.

/

They became roommates in their first year of university having never met before but hitting it off and wondering how they hadn't crossed paths when they discovered they shared a couple close mutual friends, Haseul and Kahei. Their second year they opted for getting an apartment off campus because living together was easy for both of them and they'd gotten used to it during freshman year.

There was a shift after that. Now that they had a haven to truly call their own - no longer being in a dorm building with numerous students like themselves all cramming for exams and getting no sleep because they're constantly wired on caffeine - they showed new sides of themselves to each other. Sooyoung loved cooking and maybe not cleaning but Jinsol didn't mind the cleaning so it worked out. 

They'd both have school books and papers from homework and notes all spread out on the kitchen table littering it with no space left to eat on. It had become more of a designated study table in all honesty. Sooyoung would cook and they would flock to the couch instead, their bodies eventually finding warmth in each other after a meal. Sooyoung liked the feeling of Jinsol in her arms, maybe too much for "just friends" she'd discovered a few times after it became nearly a nightly occurrence.

.

When Jinsol comes home from work one evening, something on the table that most definitely wasn't there before catches her eye.

A fish.

Conversations about getting a pet for their apartment had been happening and while most people would opt for a puppy or maybe a kitten, Jinsol wanted a fish of all things. Sooyoung loved animals but didn't want to take care of one that demanded a lot of attention so when the blonde had mentioned the possibility of a fish she didn't hate the idea.

"Sooyoung! What's this?"

Sooyoung pads out of her bedroom, hair thrown into a bun atop her head and smiles upon seeing the other girl after her being gone all day.

"Hey, you're home," face turning shy when she remembers Jinsol's question and the reason she's out here in the first place, "Oh, it's our fish." _Our._ Jinsol doesn't miss the way Sooyoung says it and her heart skips a beat or two.

Jinsol had quickly touched her lips to Sooyoung's in a thank you, the surprise evident on both their pinkening faces. It was a rushed and impulsive action, Jinsol giddy from Sooyoung thinking of her that she barely had time to process her own actions until it was a little too late.

Sooyoung had cleared her throat before even attempting to speak, she was rarely shy but her mind was _reeling_ from the unexpected display of affection.

"N-no problem."  
.

If most of their time wasn't already filled with so much of each other, they somehow became even closer. Sooyoung desperately wanted to feel Jinsol's lips against her own, properly this time, and couldn't shake that first small (accidental?) instance from her thoughts.

They didn't talk about that day, really but Sooyoung needed to know what was going on in the other girl's head. She needed to know if it meant as much to her, like something that was clawing at her insides not letting her settle until she knew for sure.

"Are you okay?"

Jinsol was being quieter than normal and maybe Sooyoung was a little worried.

"Can I kiss you?"

_Oh._ That's not what she was expecting.

Sooyoung didn't answer the question, instead filling in the space lingering between them by pressing her own lips against Jinsol's.

.

It strikes Sooyoung that they're dating. No labels had ever been established but it was definitely what they were doing.

Their hands tangled and twined no matter where they were, kisses stolen in empty spaces on campus or when visiting the other at their workplace when they knew no one was looking.

They're walking through the market during a rare day off together, grabbing a few groceries for the apartment while simultaneously (and unnecessarily) pushing the cart together when it hits Sooyoung like a punch to the gut.

"You're my girlfriend."

Jinsol laughs at Sooyoung's statement, a hearty little thing with her brown eyes bright as can be, "You're not even going to ask me?"

When Sooyoung sputters, Jinsol moves her hand along the handle of the cart discreetly to place her own atop Sooyoung's before reassuring her that, _Yeah, I am._

.

"Let's move in together," Jinsol murmurs sleepily one morning, snug against Sooyoung and reveling in the warmth radiating from the other girl.

Sooyoung couldn't help her amusement and maybe mild confusion at the girl's suggestion, "We already live together."

Jinsol giggles lightly at how some things just completely go over Sooyoung's head sometimes, the woman grounded in reality more often than not.

"Into one room, I mean," her brown orbs wide, and a soft smile on her face nervous that Sooyoung might not want to and ready to plead her case on _why_, "I can't remember the last time we've slept in one of our rooms without the other."

Sooyoung considered her words, though she didn't need any convincing and immediately knew the answer once Jinsol had clarified. _Yes, of course yes_. She never felt herself needing space from Jinsol like she's felt in the past with others that have come and gone from her life. Jinsol's calm demeanor with her slow and steady way of just existing comforted Sooyoung to the core. She felt better, happier, with Jinsol near her.

"Okay."

Sooyoung had rolled her eyes when she came home one day and saw some of Jinsol's Gundam models residing on her dresser in their now shared bedroom.

/

If anything, while Sooyoung thought it would get easier with time, walking away from the blonde in the mornings when she had school or work only got more difficult with each day. Sooyoung didn't know when she had become so damn clingy but it was happening and she wasn't putting up much of a fight to stop it. Jinsol was in exactly the same boat.

She begrudgingly got ready to head to campus that day, showering and putting on minimal makeup before pulling on a pink sweatshirt that absolutely belonged to Jinsol. It smelled like her and Sooyoung know she'd need that to get through the day.

"I'll be here when you get back," Jinsol whispers out with sleepy voice, once Sooyoung finished getting ready and sat back down next to the other girl, her resolve breaking by the second and questioning if college is really that important. Would missing one class really have an impact?

Jinsol can see the wheels turning in Sooyoung's brain and kisses her once before gently pushing her back, "You should go."

Walking out the door, she already couldn't wait to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

There's a wide smile on Sooyoung's face - an ear pressed to her cellphone - as she talks animatedly to the person on the other side of the call, clearly making plans.

"Hi baby," Jinsol's pressing a kiss to Sooyoung's cheek in greeting once the woman's off the phone and directs her attention to the blonde now in front of her. 

"Hi," there's a lopsided grin on her lips at getting to see her girlfriend for the first time today. Jinsol had classes that morning and was up before Sooyoung was even prepared to deal with life for the day.

No one enjoyed a grumpy Sooyoung and Jinsol has long since learned to just let her sleep even if she complains about not being up before Jinsol leaves their shared apartment.

"My friends are coming to visit, they want to have dinner the day after tomorrow, are you free?"

"On Friday?" Sooyoung hums her acknowledgment, "Yeah, I am."

"Who is it?"

"Jungeun and Jiwoo."

Jinsol freezes where she's standing because she's heard one of those names before in context to Sooyoung, she just can't remember when or why that name seems to be sticking out to her so much like a flower in a barren desert.

_Jiwoo._

When it finally clicks, if anything, her shoulders become even tenser.

"Your ex-girlfriend?"

Sooyoung hadn't thought much of that. Her and Jiwoo had dated, yes. That was true but it wasn't something that was long-lived. Feelings were intense, at first, but for a short time and then it fizzled out because Jiwoo's heart was someone else's and Sooyoung had known even before their thing had begun.

Her and Jinsol had stayed up late one night, when they'd first started dating, playing twenty questions - just for fun - with a bottle of wine between them before they'd turned into a mess of giggles and sloppy kisses forgetting all the talk that had come moments before. Even though they already knew a lot about each other, there were a few skeletons in the closet that got unearthed - past relationships and such. Jinsol's not really sure how she forgot.

Not that it was a big deal (because it's not).

Sooyoung just shrugs, "She was my friend before that and still my friend after."

Sooyoung didn't think that detail mattered, because it truly didn't, but she could see the small glint of _something_ in Jinsol's eyes. That unsureness.

"You'll like her, I promise. Jungeun, too!"

.

Jinsol's _not_ jealous.

She's not, she's not, _she's not._

She swears it to herself because Sooyoung doesn't seem to notice anyway. The other girl is blissfully ignorant and looking forward to seeing her friends she hasn't seen for well over a year, due to them being a little younger and still in high school when Sooyoung left for college. And, Jinsol, well - despite maybe feeling a little jealous (except she isn't) she loves seeing Sooyoung excited. Plus, it's nice to find out more about Sooyoung from the time before she was in her life.

But then there's that other side - almost louder than the rational voices - that say Sooyoung's going to see Jiwoo again for the first time in forever and have all her old feeling come rushing back.  
Jinsol knew she needed to give Sooyoung more credit than that. Before now she'd never worried about things like that. They were solid. She was more than aware that Sooyoung loved her, the other girl constantly told her and showed her. Jinsol loved her just as much that it _hurt_ sometimes. It would break her a little if something (or _someone_) were to happen to what they had.

She was getting ahead of herself.

.

Jinsol's normally cool and collected demeanor had been wrecked in a matter of minutes when it was time to start getting ready to go out that evening. Sooyoung had left the room for a few minutes. Literally just a brief _moment_ that it was like no time at all but when she returned to the room, it looked like a tornado had hit in there. And Jinsol was frantically rummaging through every article of clothing that existed in their household.

"Are you okay?"

There was clothing strewn all over the floor from their closet. Jinsol knew this was insane, that she was acting a bit wild. All out of an insecurity that she knew was nonsensical.

Sooyoung saw that Jinsol had been behaving uncharacteristically _off_ for the past day or so. Nothing major from what she witnessed, just a little quieter than usual. Though she really had no idea what'd been going on in her girlfriend's mind.

Jinsol jumped at the voice, hadn't heard Sooyoung come back into their bedroom, "Y-yeah," she breathed out quite unconvincingly.

Sooyoung walked over to her girlfriend, reaching a hand out and pulling Jinsol against her. The blonde melted into Sooyoung's embrace, a comfort that she didn't realize how much she needed at this moment.

Sooyoung pressed a soft kiss to Jinsol's forehead, "You don't need to be nervous, they'll love you. I love you."

That wasn't it, but it helped nonetheless. She could feel her anxiety starting to fade away a little bit.

.

"Sooyoungie!" 

They turn just in time for a loud, jumping woman to collide into Sooyoung with her arms thrown around her neck in a bone-crushing hug.

Behind the new party - _Jiwoo_ Jinsol guesses - is another girl, trailing behind with her hands stuffed in her pockets but a wide smile on her face as she looks on to the display before them.

"She does that sometimes," There's nothing but fondness in her eyes, she turns to the blonde, "You're Jinsol? Sooyoung told us about you. Actually she talks about you all the time."

Jinsol's heart beats a little faster at that.

"Your girlfriend almost killed me," Sooyoung says to Jungeun in greeting once Jiwoo has set her free from her grasp.

"Girlfriend?" Jinsol's head snapped over to Sooyoung so fast.

Sooyoung moves in close to Jinsol, breath tickling the blonde's ear to the point that she feels a tingling run down her spine, "Did I forget to mention that?"

_Yes._

Jiwoo was cute - _loud_ \- but very cute. Meeting the girl, Jinsol really couldn't picture Jiwoo and Sooyoung together. Jungeun seemed to be a much better match, the way she'd look at Jiwoo throughout the night and the way the other girl would cling to her. It was obvious they were very much in love.

Jinsol felt a little foolish.

Of course there had been nothing to worry about.

.

They're heading back home, hands intertwined and a smirk painted on Sooyoung's lips.

"You were jealous."

_Of course_ Sooyoung had noticed. She'd been aware the moment Jiwoo's name had clicked in Jinsol's head as her ex-girlfriend. And Sooyoung would absolutely be lying is she said she didn't enjoy watching Jinsol stew with jealousy - but only a little bit. She also hated that Jinsol had been having trouble with the thought of Sooyoung potentially leaving here. It wouldn't happen, she _needed_ Jinsol to know that.

"I wasn't."

She knew now that she'd had nothing to worry about this whole time. A part of her knew from the beginning but she just hadn't been able to stop that nagging voice in the back of her head.

"You totally were."

Jinsol tries to shoot a glare at the other woman but it comes off as more of a pout and Sooyoung melts a little because Jinsol is so fucking cute.

"Mm, okay. You weren't," Sooyoung's going to let it go but she takes pride in the slight pink blush on Jinsol's cheeks at being called out.

"Thank you," but the pout's still there and Sooyoung really just wants to kiss it away.

"Just so you know," her lips are ghosting against Jinsol's own, just a fraction away, "You're my favorite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this sooner but.. I'm working on another yvesoul fic, another chuuves, a lipsoul, and a chuulip one as well. I keep getting distracted.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in updates if you’re still with me! had been working so, so much. with everything going on, that’s not the case now. hope everyone is staying safe and inside! 
> 
> thanks for reading! positive comments and kudos are always so appreciated. x

Thunder from outside and rain pelting against the window startled Jinsol awake. She didn’t feel as warm as she’d felt when she’d fallen asleep, back snug against Sooyoung’s front and wrapped in her arms. 

Except her side of the bed was cold and even in the darkness Jinsol could tell that Sooyoung wasn’t anywhere in their bedroom, the door to their en suite bathroom open and the light off. 

This rain falling outside had been unrelenting for days, putting a damper on the outside world. The mood wasn’t much better in their apartment. Sooyoung had been a little distant, moodier than usual. They would still fall asleep next to each, cuddled up, but they hadn’t been talking much. 

They talked all the time usually. Jinsol had an inkling of what could be wrong but it was hard to tell. 

Besides, she thought it was better to just leave Sooyoung alone with her thoughts, she would talk when she’s ready. She always did. They’d come up with an agreement in their relationship - hell, during their friendship before they ever started dating - to not fight. _Try_ not to, at least. 

It didn’t always work but nine times out of ten there were little to no issues. Jinsol loved that about them. At the end of the day, at the end of any fight, they were still right there for each other.

Jinsol makes her way out of their bedroom to where the soft lamp light glowing from the living room is, the gentle hum of whatever’s quietly playing from the television. It’s clear it’s only on as background noise when she see Sooyoung snuggled up under a blanket on one couch cushion, phone in hand. Probably playing some mobile game. Her newly shorter hair is pulled back loosely, strands falling to the front of her face and Jinsol stops herself from reaching out to push the hair back.

Sooyoung looks up just as Jinsol joins her on the couch, a tight smile on her face at the sight of her sleepy girlfriend. A smile, nonetheless but she knows it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. She knows the lack of her presence is probably what contributed to Jinsol being awake and out here now.

Her mind’s been riddled with thoughts. Just thinking, thinking, _thinking_. All the time. Sooyoung likes how things are, she’s comfortable with them. She _loves_ Jinsol with every fiber of her being. She’s been feeling like things are going to change and it’s left her wildly unsettled. 

“Why are you awake?” 

Jinsol whispers the words, almost as though she would scare Sooyoung away if she spoke any louder. 

Sooyoung shrugs at the question, “Couldn’t sleep. Why are you?”

Jinsol reaches for Sooyoung’s limp hand, playing with the woman’s fingers, “I don’t like sleeping without you.”

It wasn’t a lie. The unruly weather is initially what had woken her but upon realizing Sooyoung wasn’t there, Jinsol doubted she’d be able to find any sort of peaceful slumber. 

Sooyoung’s eyes softened, she really wasn’t angry or upset about anything particular. Or at all, maybe. Just worried. She couldn’t sort her thoughts and she knew it was time to finally just talk about it. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Sooyoung murmured, so quietly, as she stilled Jinsol’s hand that was tracing in and out between her fingers and intertwined them instead. She just needed to hold on to her. 

Jinsol had thought right. She didn’t know what else could be to blame for Sooyoung’s distancing. As ironic as it was. 

Sooyoung doesn’t want her girlfriend to leave, so she avoids conversations with her instead. Sooyoung never said she was smart when it came to dealing with things but that space - however brief - is something she needed just a little bit. 

About a week prior Jinsol had gotten a phone call regarding an internship she’d applied for. An internship overseas, in the states. For all of the summer. Nearly three months and she’d gotten in. It was optional, of course, but she’d feel like a fool to pass up on an opportunity like this. It’s likely one that wouldn’t come around again. 

And, god, Sooyoung was so proud of her. She’s pretty sure Jinsol is actually a genius and there’s no way that she wouldn’t have gotten the opportunity even though she’d spent so long waiting to hear back and nervous it wouldn’t happen. When Jinsol had told her the news Sooyoung hadn’t been thinking about the implications at all, what it could mean for them. Jinsol was so happy that night, rightfully, and they did nothing but celebrate in their own way. 

“You could come with me,” Jinsol suggests, though she knows it’s a long shot. Their schedules and priorities they had didn’t match up that way. There was no university during the summer of course but Sooyoung taught dance at a small studio a few times a week and usually picked up a part time job over the break as well and she couldn’t give that up.

Sooyoung’s frown deepened at that, wishing that she could, “You know I can’t.”

Jinsol can’t help the sigh that spills from her lips, “I know. I just don’t want you to think that this would change anything between us. It won’t.”

They hadn’t been apart from each other that long in three years. Sooyoung knew it wouldn’t change anything, she really did. She just wasn’t quite sure how she’d adjust, not having Jinsol next to her in bed, on the couch with her hand in hers like they were right now. Cooking dinner for just ones. She’s pretty sure she didn’t even know how to grocery shop for just herself either. 

It sounded _lonely_ and she wasn’t familiar with that. Didn’t want to have the chance to be familiar with that. Sooyoung knows she won’t actually be lonely, she sees her friends all the time. She’ll just be missing Jinsol.

She wasn’t alone in any of these feelings, Jinsol was having the same thoughts, the same anxiety about it.

“We’ll talk everyday,” Jinsol has a smile on her lips as she pokes Sooyoung’s cheek with her spare hand, trying to get her to smile too, “I’ll send you pictures so you won’t forget what I look like.”

She’s joking but the thought still pains Sooyoung, “I’d never forget what you look like.”

“I’ll send you nudes,” Jinsol tries again, amusement coloring her tone, lightening the moment.

Sooyoung perks up at that one. _Of course_ she does, as a smile finally graces her face. Jinsol has to fight very hard not to roll her eyes.

“Promise?”

Jinsol nods, laughs a little and Sooyoung feels her heart fill up as Jinsol seals the promise with a kiss. 

“Come back to bed, baby,” Jinsol’s does _that_ thing with her eyebrows, jutting her bottom lip out in the cutest pout. 

Sooyoung caves immediately, a face she can never resist. 

They would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be more dramatic and angsty, even complete with a breakup and jinsol already away in another country.
> 
> but uhh, it turned out much softer than that. wasn’t ready to do that to them.
> 
> once again! thank you if you read, leave kudos, or positive comments. x


	4. Chapter 4

Spending the day with one of her closest friends while said friend was trying to find the “perfect wedding dress” wasn’t Sooyoung’s idea of a good time by a long shot. Actually before this gay began she had really tried to come up with a few ideas on how to get out of it, but without sure proof she knew Haseul wouldn’t let it fly. Jinsol wouldn’t either. She’d be going with Vivi on another day and if she was going to follow through, Sooyoung would have to also.

Sooyoung knew she was being dramatic. Jinsol had sent her off that morning with a kiss and promise to make it better when she got home later and that was enough to get Sooyoung to stop complaining and head out for her probably very long day. Honestly, she was happy for her friends - ecstatic, even - and it was something their whole friend group had been waiting for with bated breath. Then the announcement finally came, eventually along with choosing brides maids and their maids of honors. Somehow Sooyoung and Jinsol had each been picked on opposite sides. 

The dress searching took practically all day but Haseul found _the_ dress. Sooyoung was honestly having a good time time but she would have screamed if nothing had come of this trip because they’d spent hours searching. 

“You should try one on now!”

Sooyoung wasn’t so sure about _that_. She came, she saw. Hell, after the first hour, all the dresses started blending together. The next one looking exactly like the previous four. The same white, same fanciness, and same over-exuberant price tag.

Haseul rolls her eyes at Sooyoung’s resistance, gets up and finds the dress she swore she saw the woman low-key eyeing earlier in the day. Sooyoung could put up this act but Haseul wasn’t buying it for one second.

“Here,” Haseul smiles, pushing the dress toward Sooyoung, “Put this one on.”

Sooyoung sighed.

_What the hell. Why not, right?_

So here she was, standing in front of the mirror wearing a wedding dress far too expensive for her tastes, but _gorgeous_ when a flood of emotions hit her.

“I’ve never imagined myself in a wedding dress before,” Sooyoung whispers more to herself but Haseul hears, can guess the thoughts going through her friends head right about now. She experienced them herself before her and Vivi’s engagement. 

If Sooyoung’s being completely honestly, she’d never thought too hard about it. Not that she didn’t want to get married, of course she did. It just wasn’t at the top of her list of priorities while growing up. Even now, really. But more like a not yet than a not ever, though. 

Being with Jinsol- well, being with Jinsol _was_ the endgame for Sooyoung. They haven’t had that conversation yet. The one regarding marriage and their future plans but Sooyoung can’t ever see herself with anyone else. Doesn’t want to even think about it. Her life with Jinsol is so ingrained into her daily routine, it runs through her blood and she can feel that love in her bones. No relationship in her life ever felt as crucial as this one did.

She could almost see it, Jinsol walking down aisle toward her. That thought alone making her heart go wild beneath her rib cage. 

Sooyoung wonders what Jinsol would say if she were to bring it up. If she feels the same way. Like she can’t begin to imagine the rest of her life beside anyone else.

“You’ll make a beautiful bride one day Sooyoung,” Haseul was grinning at her friend, before sending a knowing wink her way, “Jinsol, too.”

.

A wonderful smell hits Sooyoung as soon as she’s gotten the door open to their apartment, the sound of Jinsol’s voice singing to herself reaching her ears. One of Sooyoung’s favorite things was hearing Jinsol sing, though sometimes the other woman would get shy about it when Sooyoung would ask her to sing her something.

Jinsol must not have heard her enter their home so Sooyoung stood there - quietly and just for a moment - reveling in Jinsol’s soft voice and just watching her. She felt content like this.

God, Sooyoung was so in love with her. 

“You’re cooking?” Sooyoung decided it was probably time to make herself known, she missed Jinsol even though they were only a mere few feet away from each other. 

Jinsol jumps at the sound of her girlfriends voice, not expecting her to be home just yet, “I wanted to surprise you. I thought you probably wouldn’t feel like cooking after today.”

“It wasn’t so bad.”

Sooyoung, dare she say it, actually enjoyed herself.

“Really?” She could tell Jinsol didn’t quite believe her which is fair, Sooyoung really had put up a fuss about it. She could be a giant baby sometimes and Jinsol liked to tease her for it. 

“Mhm,” Sooyoung hums as she walks closer to Jinsol, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss, “Missed you though.”

“Missed you too,” Jinsol whispers against her lips leaving one more peck, two, _three_, before turning back around to tend to their dinner. 

It left Sooyoung dizzy with a dopey smile on her face. She wanted this for the rest of her life. Now was as good of a time as any to bring _it_ up.

Sooyoung clears her throat to prepare herself a bit, “Have you ever thought about getting married?”

Just coming right out with it was all she could do.

Jinsol’s attention is entirely on Sooyoung now, an eyebrow raised at the question. 

Clearly her time spent with Haseul starting giving Sooyoung some ideas. Jinsol was grateful for that if she had to admit it, never quite sure how to bring it up herself but they’ve been together years. Since college and they’ve lived together for just as long.. this was the next step. For them. Some couples spent their whole lives together without that step and their relationship was just as valid but Jinsol really did want all of it. The ring, the dress, but most of all Sooyoung.. standing across from her as they make that promise of forever. 

“This isn’t you proposing, is it?” Jinsol teases, “Because you’ll have to do better than that, Sooyoung.”

“N-no. I was just wondering,” Sooyoung scrambles to explain herself, “Wait- you’d say yes? If I did ask?”

Jinsol chuckles at Sooyoung, there’s no way she would ever say no to this woman. Sooyoung has to know that by now, “I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.”

_Good to know._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day sixteen of quarantine and two chapter updates in the span of a week rather than none in two months like before, look at me! 
> 
> thinking of accepting prompts to keep myself inspired and motivated to keep writing. maybe? 
> 
> this one was a little cheesy (and maybe unedited and a bit rushed) but i hope you enjoyed it anyway!!
> 
> thank you for reading! positive comments and kudos are always appreciated! x
> 
> PS- stay inside and stay safe guys. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST - I decided to change the rating on this collection of stories. Mostly because some of the content in this chapter - and possibly later ones - may be a bit suggestive. I also haven’t completely ruled out the idea of smut overall.
> 
> SECOND- definitely some side Chuulip in this chapter.
> 
> I hope you’ll still stick with me. Let me know your thoughts? 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and kind, positive comments are always appreciated. x
> 
> This isn’t edited, sorry for any mistakes.

It was late. 

Well, it was actually morning but _late_ in the morning, just past eleven. Jinsol didn’t tend to sleep in all that often. 

But she and Sooyoung had the whole weekend off together and that was kind of a rare occurrence these days. They still got time together but mostly evenings and nights spent in each other’s company after long work days, they would both be tired and worn out from the day that preceded to really do anything.

So they were spending the weekend making up for lost time. Last night was the start of that. Staying awake until the earliest hours of the morning with their legs tangled and the feel of Sooyoung’s soft skin against her own as they took their time with each other, savoring each and every moment. It wasn’t like Sooyoung to go slow, really, but she’d whispered to Jinsol over and over how much she’s missed her as she peppered kisses across her body, leaving a trail of heat and a tingling sensation that’d run down Jinsol’s spine. It made her shiver, just thinking about it now.

Their plans were to just be with each other, maybe go see a movie and have a date somewhere nice. Or just go to the grocery store because more often or not it’s one or the other that makes the trip when the time can be made. Maybe it was lame but even the small and mundane things were fun for her is she was doing themwith Sooyoung. She loved their little life together.

Little did she know, she was in for a bit of an unwelcome surprise when she finally pulled herself out of bed for the day, in search of Sooyoung. The television was on and a figure was on the couch. 

“Morning bab- Oh.. you’re not Sooyoung,” Jinsol was confused.

She was greeted with the alarming sight of a disgruntled Jungeun on her couch. Definitely looking the worse for wear. Something had happened. She was tempted to ask but kind of wanted to get the story from Sooyoung first and figure out what was going on. 

“Kitchen,” Jungeun grunted out as her hello, barely acknowledging Jinsol.

“Good morning to you too,” Jinsol mumbled under her breath sure that Jungeun didn’t hear but not really caring if she did.

Sooyoung looked up from her cup of coffee that she seemed very focused on when Jinsol walked in, a sheepish and apologetic look on her face. Jinsol ignored it, she knew Sooyoung was well aware of what was coming. 

“Why is your ex girlfriend’s current girlfriend moping on our couch looking like she’s ready to burst into tears at any moment?”

Jungeun wasn’t partial to crying but it wasn’t unheard of. Jinsol was really hoping to avoid that though, never quite sure how to react to that kind of display of a emotion from anyone that wasn’t herself or Sooyoung.

“Jungeun and Jiwoo got into a fight. Jungeun texted me, she didn’t know where to go. Jiwoo told her to leave,” Sooyoung was sad for her friends, “I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Jinsol sighed, the younger couple were a solid pair but they both were extremely headstrong people. In different ways, too. Jungeun was more stable, barely ever budging. Jiwoo was the type that was unrelenting. Neither of them would give up and Jinsol understood how that could be a problem sometimes, grateful that her and Sooyoung were more mild-tempered. Their fights never lasted more than a couple hours and weren’t ever frequent.

“How long is she staying?”

Sooyoung shrugs, “Don’t know. But if I know either of them at all, Jiwoo will be the first one to cave. Two days tops.”

_So the whole weekend._

Jinsol wasn’t mad and she knew their days together weren’t necessarily ruined, either. Jungeun mostly kept to herself when she was unhappy and there was a spare room, too. They knew if they asked she’d give them space, probably wanted her own as well.

“Sooyoung...” it comes out as more of a whine and Jinsol knows she doesn’t have to say any more than that, that the disappointment is probably etched onto her face for Sooyoung to get the full idea.

“I know,” she brushed a strand of Jinsol’s hair behind her ear, “I’m sorry. Jungeun’s our friend, it didn’t feel right turning her away.”

Jinsol would have done the same thing. For any of her friends and Jungeun is her friend, too. Ever since Sooyoung had introduced her to Jungeun and Jiwoo, she’d become very close friends with them. She was just maybe feeling a little petty at the moment even though she did feel for the younger woman currently residing in their living room. 

She shakes her head, “It’s okay.”

It was.

Sooyoung felt solemn, though, as if she’d messed something up even if no one had. 

“Still sorry,” she presses a kissed to Jinsol’s cheek and started to move away toward the fridge but felt a tug on her hand.

“Not good enough,” Jinsol murmurs, wanting a real kiss and pulling Sooyoung back to her so the barely older woman’s flush against her body.

Sooyoung tastes like coffee and minty toothpaste and Jinsol melts right into the kiss when she feels Sooyoung run her tongue across her bottom lip before lightly nipping at it as she’s gently leading her backwards with their lips still met when Jinsol’s back meets the counter before Sooyoung’s hoisting her up to sit on it. Jinsol parts her legs so there’s enough room for Sooyoung to step between them as she attaches her mouth to Jinsol’s throat and Jinsol feels dizzy with want - with _need_. Sooyoung’s hands make their way from being secured on Jinsol’s waist to just under her shirt, fingers ghosting across the underside of her breasts and Jinsol can’t stop the moan that spills from her lips.

This isn’t exactly what Jinsol meant when she said the kiss on the cheek wasn’t good enough, not that she was complaining... at all. God, she definitely wasn’t. It’s just that they had company and feeling sexually frustrated this weekend _had not_ been a part of her plan.

_Dammit, Sooyoung._

Jinsol hesitantly presses her hand against Sooyoung’s shoulder needing her to step back. If she didn’t stop her now, there’s no doubt in her mind that they would be fucking in a matter just of mere minutes, already feeling a wetness at the apex of her thighs.

“Better?” Sooyoung asks, smugness written all over her features and Jinsol can only hum, trying to regain her composure.

“Much better.”

Except that she needed a cold shower now, heat emanating from her body.

She could be wrong but Jinsol swears she heard Jungeun gag from her place on the couch.

_Good._

.

Jungeun had explained everything to them. It was the least she could do since she was crashing at their apartment and in on their plans. They weren’t going to ask her, just trusted that she wouldn’t be there if things were completely fine with Jiwoo.

The pair just needed space to think separately. Apparently Jiwoo thought Jungeun was too content with the stagnancy of their relationship. Just staying in the same place. No steps back, but no steps forward either. Jiwoo wanted something more, like marriage. At least the prospect of it, somewhere in their future. She had told Jungeun she didn’t see the point of them being together anymore if there wasn’t a goal in mind for their future. And Jungeun had told Jiwoo there was no point in being together if she was going to force their future. 

It seemed a bit rash, Jungeun ending up at their place for a couple days. both Jinsol and Sooyoung had thought but there had been times when they’ve needed to think without the presence of the other one around.

It boiled down to them needing patience with one another and better communication.

Sooyoung had been right on the money, just as the sun was going down for the night on Sunday, Jiwoo called Jungeun. She asked her girlfriend to come home, reassured her that they were alright but should probably talk. Jungeun looked like a puppy with it’s tail between their legs but that’s kind of how she’d been looking the past couple days in general. Just like a puppy that had been put outside for misbehaving. And she felt pathetic being away from Jiwoo under these circumstances, she was ready to plan a future with her. 

“I love you too,” they heard Jungeun whisper to Jiwoo through the phone she had pressed against her ear and they knew their friends would be able to sort it out. 

.

Their couple days together were still better than Jinsol was banking on when she’d walked into her living area that morning and saw Jungeun there. Jungeun kept low key and they were all big girls, it wasn’t a big deal if they left her in the house alone. Almost none of their plans were interrupted.

_Almost._

Sex was put on hold, but barely thanks to Sooyoung’s impromptu seduction in the kitchen the other morning. She’d get Sooyoung back for that one when the other woman is least expecting it. 

Right now Jinsol was too comfy, snug against Sooyoung as the woman was explaining a dance choreography she was trying to come up with for once of her classes. Jinsol was listening but her thoughts kept wandering elsewhere after all the business with business with Jungeun and Jiwoo. 

“Hey,” Jinsol interrupts, “Promise me something?” 

Jinsol asks now, once it’s just the two of them, voice sleepy and her words come out in more of a mumble but Sooyoung understands, “And what’s that?”

She snuggles further into Sooyoung’s warmth, never feeling close enough, “If we ever have a fight that bad, we both stay. We don’t have to talk right away but no leaving.”

“No leaving,” Sooyoung promises.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t forgotten about this story! I’ve been wanting to explore other ships and get out of my comfort zone a bit with writing. Hope whoever’s read this fic is still with me! x
> 
> PS- this one’s a bit shorter! and i accept prompts btw if anyone has any ideas for a one-shot for this collection.

Sooyoung had long since discovered that while you don’t get to choose where you came from, you do get to choose who you’re with in the long run, in the end. Who you call your family. 

It’s not to say that she didn’t love her family. Of course she did, but she felt a lot of pressure from a young age and when she didn’t quite conventionally fit into their box of the expectations they had for her, Sooyoung’s relationship with her parents became very tense and uncomfortable. 

She wanted to include them in everything, wanted them to get to know Jinsol and see how happy she is with this amazing woman. Maybe it was some sort of cliche to fall in love with your college roommate but it’s how it happened and Sooyoung wanted to tell that story to her parents as well. That she found love that she absolutely has no doubts about. 

Much of her day-to-day life is filled with Jinsol. 

But with her parents, it was something she wasn’t supposed to talk about. How she loves women the way they think believe she should love men. So the topic is swept under the rug and not brought up.

.

“Are you nervous?”

Sooyoung had been antsy all morning and Jinsol wasn’t annoyed exactly but her girlfriend’s head was clearly elsewhere and she had a feeling that it was nerves getting better of her. 

“Aren’t you?”

Jinsol shakes her head, soft smile on her face before reaching out to place a comforting hand on Sooyoung’s shoulder, “My family’s going to love you.”

There were times Jinsol wished her relationship wasn’t such a point of tension between Sooyoung and her parents, knew how it was a sore subject for the slightly older woman but she hopes they’ll come around someday. Until then she can only continue to support her. 

Jinsol’s family was different, the opposite side of the spectrum. They knew all about Sooyoung and had been asking for a long time for Jinsol to bring her home so they could meet her since their relationship sounded like a serious one. One that had no indication of ending anytime soon, with them living together and such. Not to mention that Sooyoung and Jinsol have been together for years and they’d never seen Sooyoung once. 

She hadn’t been ready. Almost as if meeting Jinsol’s family and being accepted as a part of it would mean she was forgetting her own. It wasn’t like they were around anyway but still, this step felt a little like letting go. 

And today was the day. Better late than never. 

“What makes you so sure.”

Jinsol pretends to think for a moment, “Hmm, well what’s not to love?” 

Sooyoung rolls her eyes, appreciating Jinsol’s lightheartedness when she’s feeling this way. 

.

The car trip was quiet, Jinsol’s hand resting on Sooyoung’s thigh as she gave her the directions from the passenger’s seat on how to get to the home she grew up in. 

When they pull up to the house, Sooyoung takes a deep breath, her hands still gripping the steering wheel.

“Ready, baby?”

One more deep breath and kiss to Jinsol’s cheek for being who she is and Sooyoung’s ready to go. 

“As I’ll ever be.”

They walk to the door hand in hand. 

.

Sooyoung realizes she had nothing to worry about the moment the door’s opened and she’s wrapped up in a hug by Jinsol’s mother as Jinsol’s father hugs his daughter. 

The warmth that emanates from her family is enough to make Sooyoung feel like she’s right where she belongs. 

“Thank you for being my home,” Sooyoung murmurs, lips grazing softly against Jinsol’s ear, like she’s telling her a secret while they’re surrounded by Jinsol’s family. 

“Love you,” Jinsol replies, wanting more than anything to be alone with Sooyoung to show her just how much. 

To show her that she will always be there to be the family that Sooyoung deserves.


End file.
